Life Changing
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Why did Katniss have to go? What if she didn't win? What would happen to me and my family? Prim's thoughts before, during and after the reaping. One-Shot. No spoilers. My first Hunger Games Fanfiction, so please read, review and support me.


**By the way, this Fanfic is a mix between my imagination, the Movie, and the Book. But don't worry, there isn't exactly an spoilers for movie. So, enjoy! **

I awoke with a scream, shooting up in my bed. Some strands of my blonde hair fell in front of my face, covering parts of my wide, scared eyes. I feel a pair of thin, but surprisingly warm arms wrap around my slightly shaking frame.

Katniss, my older sister, rests her chin on my head while she holds me. I let her hug me for a while, listening to her comforting shushes and whispers. I'm sure she's as worried as I am, but she doesn't show it. Katniss never really shows much emotion in her face. "Don't worry," Katniss says, "Prim, Prim, listen. It's not going to be you. Your name is in there once. It won't be you."

When I start to finally calm down, Katniss cups her hands on my still trembling shoulders and looks into my eyes. My blue eyes meet her grey ones, and she smiles lightly, rubbing my upper arms.

A tear slips down my cheek, and I move to wipe it away, but Katniss beats me to it. I know that I'm lucky to have a sister like Katniss, one that loves me more than anything, not one who you're bickering with every minute of the day.

She stopped rubbing my arms and shoulders, then pulled me towards her. This time I wrapped my arms around her, while she just laid her hands on my back and rested her chin on my head.

My ear was pressed up against an area near her collarbone, and I could hear the study thump of her heartbeat. That and the gentle swell of her chest when she breathed was enough to make my eyes droop. "Go back sleep," she whispered quietly, moving back so she could allow me to lay back down. She pulled the covers over me and leaned down to give me a small kiss on the forehead.

When she started to leave, I said quietly, "Katniss?" She turned around, her grey eyes softening. "Katniss," I say again, "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course." She smiled gently. It wasn't often I saw my sister smile. Gale had told me that the first few months that they knew eachother, he'd never seen Katniss smile. He said she usually only smiles when I'm around.

While Katniss was singing the beautiful lullaby our father had taught her, I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

… … … … … … …

I stand, nervously chewing on the inside of my cheek. I'm wearing my sister's first reaping dress, and though Katniss was quite petite when she was my age, the dress was a little big on me. But my mother made it stay with pins, so I'd be fine.

Katniss walked in; carrying the things she'd caught and traded. When she placed them on the table, I could see a few small cuts and scratches on her hands, which more than definitely ran up her arms. From climbing up trees nearly every day, Katniss always managed to get some minor injuries from the tree branches. Gale's arms and hands weren't much different.

When Katniss went to wash, I stared at myself in the mirror, chewing the inside of my cheek again. I think I must have picked that habit up off Katniss. Though she rarely showed her emotions, you could tell when she was nervous or worried by the constant twisting of her lips when she was chewing on her lip of cheek.

What if I was chosen for the reaping? I can't fight. Katniss has already tried to teach me how to hunt, and it didn't work. I hate it when animals and things die. There is no way I could kill an animal, and there is certainly no way for me to kill a living being. I can't hunt or fight.

Why am I getting so worked up about everything? My name was in there _once. _Gale's was in there forty-two times, and I'm sure he isn't having a panic attack like I am.

But…but what if Katniss is chosen? How will me and mother, Buttercup and Lady make it? She's been feeding our family for years, ever since she was my age. She's been the one who's been looking after us, even if it means she isn't looking after herself.

And, if it _was _Katniss, what if she was killed? I'd never be able to see her again. I wouldn't have my loving, caring big sister anymore.

When my mother had finished braiding Katniss' hair, I saw her looking in the mirror. I walked over to her, and said in a hushed voice, "You look beautiful." Not that she didn't already, but with my mother's dress on, she looked so different and unlike herself, which she said after I commented her.

Katniss crouched down slightly and pulled me into a gentle hug. She knew I was dreading the reaping. She knew I was so worried about me or her being picked.

I know this sounds selfish, but…but I'd rather have anyone, _anyone, _picked for the games instead of her, instead of my big sister. She kept us alive, she did everything she could to make sure we didn't starve, and not just because of that, I didn't want her to be picked because I love her, I love her so much, like she does me.

She wouldn't let me take out any tesserae, and that just made me worry even more. That means there was more of a chance that's she'd be chosen. I know she loved me, but I didn't understand why she'd be willing to die for me, why she'd be willing to take my place in the Hunger Games.

Katniss did _everything _she could to protect me, but, she was powerless against the reaping. She couldn't control who'd be chosen. I knew this, and she did too. But she did everything to make sure that it almost definitely wouldn't be me.

… … … … … …

That night, I lay in my bed unable to sleep. I rest my hand on the part of the bed where Katniss would sleep. But her warmth, the sound of her breathing, her body, isn't there. It's somewhere else, probably on its way to the Capitol.

Today was the worst day of my life. It was even worse than when dad had died.

_I was chosen for the reaping. When Effie Trinket called out my name is her stupid, cheery voice I felt like someone had slapped me. _

_It was like my all my worst fears had been thrown at me all at once. I had no idea what I was doing. I started walking slowly, my small hands clenched up into fists, knuckles going as white as my drained-of-blood face. I felt sick. _

_But, I heard someone shouting my name. A young, beautiful voice; the voice what belonged to my older sister. She yelled my name again, then, everything went so slow when I heard her scream,"I volunteer." _

_The peacekeepers stepped away from her, and then, quieter than last time, she said, "I volunteer as tribute." _

_Then, everything didn't feel slow, it felt like the world had stopped. I had stopped breathing, and I'm sure my heart had stopped beating too, even if it was for a second. _

_I ran towards Katniss and launched myself at her, wrapping my skinny arms around her clinging to her like it was the last time I'd see her. Wait, that could actually be possible. "No, Katniss! No, you can't go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face._

"_Prim," Katniss said harshly, though I know she'd didn't mean it. I could tell she was trying to keep in her tears, trying to be strong for herself, District 12, our mother, and most importantly (most importantly to her, anyway) me. _

_I felt strong, muscular arms wrap around my torso, and I was forced off of Katniss. The man holding me said, "Up you go, Catnip." To Katniss, and then I knew it was Gale. I recognised his voice._

_I started to thrash and flail in his arms, but my tiny body was no match for his arms. _

_When Katniss was on stage, the stupid Effie Trinket asked for a round of applause, but no one did anything, they just stayed silent. _

_Then someone pressed three fingers to their lips, and held those fingers out to Katniss. Even from this distance away, I can see she's close to tears. _

Right now I'd do anything to have Katniss back. I'd do anything to have her beside me in our small, shared bed. I stroke the area where she would be sleeping now, and two tears fall onto my pillow. Why did it have to be who was picked? Why did Katniss have to take my place?

I curl up into a ball, tucking my knees up to my chest. Katniss often slept like this when she upset, or had something on her mind.

But Katniss promised me she'd win the games. She promised. And I believed in her. If anyone could win the games, it was her. She could hunt, fight, and identify different plants…

I _was _worried about if I'd ever see her again, if she'd win or not, but what disturbed me was the horrible things she'd have to do to win… She'd have to kill people. Not animals, people. She would get injuries, no doubt about that, she'd get hurt more than she probably even would.

The Hunger Games would change her life forever.

The Hunger Games – though I'm not the one competing in them – would change _my _life forver…

… … … … … … **.**

**OMG, wow! My first Hunger Games Fanfiction! What did you think? I've only read 13 chapters of the book and seen the movie, so I'm sorry if I didn't get the characters right…but hey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
